


Did you really just pull an all nighter just to annoy me?

by pulchramors



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Being an Asshole, Akechi annoying Akira with a trumpet, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pet Names, Post-Canon, but like a cute asshole, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchramors/pseuds/pulchramors
Summary: Akira was always a morning person and Goro was not.Lately he seems to be getting up early for one specific reason.(Rated T for swearing only)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Did you really just pull an all nighter just to annoy me?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no fucking clue how to describe trumpet sounds. Loud toots. REALLY LOUD. And annoying lmao. ANYway this is crack so shh doesn't matter. 
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me on tumblr if you want! : https://pleasant-boi.tumblr.com/  
> I also made a (NSFW so avoid if you're a minor please) twitter!: https://twitter.com/Astrarxi1
> 
> English isn't my native, so let me know if there are any mistakes! (>.<;;)

Akira was always a morning person. Goro was not. Sure, his sleep schedule was better than it was in highschool, but still he was used to finding him taking short naps through the day, making up for the fact that he always seemed to stay up late, Akira going to sleep way before him and either waking up to Goro still up, sometimes still in bed with him, staring at his face and pushing his bangs aside to kiss his forehead, letting him sleepily cuddle him for a few moments before basically ripping the blanket and shoving him off telling him to go make them some decent coffee and breakfast - _Goro's cooking abilities were pushing the buttons on the microwave at best-_ or finding him sitting on pillow near the bed, typing away in his laptop, some days humming along to some music playing in his headphones. 

_But that day -_

Akira jumped up, supressing a shout as the loud - _off-key-_ note echoed through the small apartment they shared, making him fall off the bed. 

" _Goro what the fuck-?"_ was all he could manage stumbling out of the small bedroom as he saw his boyfriend give him a perfect smile, pushing some of his bangs away from his eyes. 

"Oh, good morning, _honey-"_ That last part was dripping with venom. Akira rubbed his eyes, leaning against the sliding door frame. 

"... _Morning._ What are you doing up at-" he glanced at the alarm clock beside their bed behind them. "-barely 10 am on a Sunday?" 

" _We can't sleep the whole day._ I need to practise too you know." Goro just said, smile still on his face. _Liar. He'd seen him sleeping until way past noon many, many times._ Akira frowned trying to think about the reason Goro was practising that damn instrument at-

 _"Wait -"_ Akira blinked slowly, feeling the gears turn in his head, still kinda half-asleep even after his poor awakening. "-is this revenge for saying you suck at this?" Akira let out a small laugh when Goro's eyes narrowed instead of an answer, letting out a huff before taking a deep breath and blowing once again. "Baby, it's only natural! You just started-" An other loud, _even more off-key,_ note cut him off. Akira just sighed, coming closer to press a kiss to Goro's cheek. "I'll make us breakfast."

* * *

Akira groaned, pushing the pillow against his face. If anything, Goro was petty and knew how to keep a grudge. But waking up like this was getting too much, even for Akira.

_God fucking damn it. It was 7 am. They were going to get noise complaints. And worst of all-_

_He was going to actually kill Akechi Goro._

"Goro, this is the 4th time this month, I've already said I'm so-" Goro stopped playing for a second, sticking his tongue out at him before starting up again. " _Goro stop or I-"_ Goro stopped, raising an eyebrow. " _Uh,_ I haven't actually thought of a threat yet." Goro snorted. 

"You're ridiculous." 

"I'm not the one waking the whole building up at 7am because I'm mad at my boyfriend." Goro blushed a little, letting the organ down on the table. 

" _Shut up and make us breakfast."_ he huffed, giving him a quick peck and Akira laughed, pulling him into a hug.

"Any prefernces my prince?" Goro pressed against him, humming for a second.

"Mmm, something sweet." He yawned. Akira pushed him back slightly. 

" _Did you seriously just pull an all-nighter so you can annoy me in the morning?"_

" _Maybe."_ Goro laughed. "Now go before I start trying to play this thing again to make you move your ass faster." 

**Author's Note:**

> Akechi started to play the trumpet because it was suggested to find a creative hobby for mental health reasons. He tried cooking with Akira's help and it ended up as a disaster. He also tried painting but -much to Yusuke's dismay- he found it boring and couldn't bother. Plus it made too much of a mess.
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me on tumblr if you want! : https://pleasant-boi.tumblr.com/  
> I also made a (NSFW so avoid if you're a minor please) twitter!: https://twitter.com/Astrarxi1
> 
> (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ Hope you like it! Feel free to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
